Il Tempio
Il Tempio è una misteriosa struttura dell'isola, raggungibile in circa un giorno e mezzo di viaggio dalle Baracche. Sembra essere molto importante per gli Altri ed è descritto da Benjamin Linus come un santuario. È, secondo lui, l'ultimo luogo veramente sicuro dell'isola in grado di proteggere Alex, [Karl e Danielle Rousseau dagli attacchi del gruppo del cargo. Ben consegna la mappa ad Alex che, nell'episodio , lascia il gruppo di Locke con Karl e Danielle, diretta al tempio dove si trova già il resto degli altri. Il Tempio è circondato da un imponente muro fatiscente a mezzo miglio di distanza. Al di sotto del Tempio si ramifica un'antica rete di tunnel e camere. Una di queste camere in particolare sembra avere alcune connessioni con il mostro. Il Tempio si trova nell'area (o molto vicino) a cui Danielle Rousseau si riferiva col nome di "Territorio Oscuro" - un'area dove c'è un'intensa attività da parte del mostro. Storia L'origine e la storia del Tempio è sconosciuta, nonostante l'età del muro circostane, i geroglifici e le iscrizioni trovate nella camera sotto il Tempio facciano supporre che sia più o meno della stessa epoca della Statua di Taweret. La DHARMA Initiative Benché collocato in territorio ostile, il Progetto DHARMA è certamente a conoscenza dell'esistenza del Tempio. Nel 1977, la Dharma sembra girare dei video di sorveglianza sulle rovine del Tempio, dalla stazione Fiamma. Inoltre, la presenza di un distinto logo DHARMA nella collocazione del Tempio sulla mappa di Ben suggerisce la presenza della DHARMA sul luogo. An initial draft of The Truce makes a mention of both sides protecting "shrines and sanctuaries" on the Island which is likely a reference to the Temple. Gli Altri Il Tempio sembra avere un significato particolare per gli altri. Lo descrivono come una sorta di santuario. Richard Alpert ci porta un giovane e ferito Ben, per guarirlo, nel 1977. Richard dice comunque che il processo avrebbe avuto degli effetti collaterali: il piccolo Ben avrebbe dimenticato tutto, e perso la sua innocenza. "He will forever be one of us" - "Sarà per sempre uno di noi". Ciò implica che sia Eloise Hawking che Charles Widmore sono a conoscenza del Tempio. L'esistenza del Tempio appare come qualcosa di segreto anche tra le gerarchie degli Altri, perché non tutti conoscono il luogo nel 2004. Il team scientifico francese Non molto tempo dopo l'arrivo sull'isola nel 1988, il team scientifico francese è stato attaccato dal mostro. Uno dei membri della squadra, Montand, è stato trascinato lontano nella giungla e poi in un inquietante buco nero al di sotto del muro esterno del Tempio, perdendo un braccio. Sentendolo piangere e chiedere aiuto, gli altri membri del team, ad eccezione di Danielle Rousseau, sono scesi nel buco per provare a soccorrerlo e salvarlo. Non è chiaro cosa sia successo sotto al Tempio, nonostante la Rousseau attribuisca successivamente a questi eventi il loro "cambiamento" o contrazione della malattia. Diversi mesi dopo, un Robert "cambiato" afferma che il mostro è un sistema di sicurezza che serve da difesa del Tempio, prima che Danielle gli spari, ferendolo a morte. Incontrando i sopravvissuti 16 anni dopo, Danielle descrive l'area dove Montand ha perso il braccio come "Territorio Oscuro". Inoltre dice che il mostro non è altro che un sistema di sicurezza dell'isola. Eventi recenti Terza stagione Nell'episodio gli Altri lasciano le Baracche, viaggiando attraverso l'isola a piedi verso il Tempio. Alla fine della terza stagione, Ben chiede a Richard di continuare a condurre il resto del gruppo al Tempio, mentre lui e Alex provavano ad intercettare i sopravvissuti prima del loro arrivo alla torre radio. .]] Quarta stagione Con l'arrivo imminente dei mercenari e temendo per l'incolumità di Alex, Ben ordina a Danielle Rousseau di condurre la figlia e Karl al Tempio, descrivendolo come probabile "ultimo posto sicuro su quest'isola". Ben dà ad Alex una mappa, indicante la posizione del tempio con un particolare logo DHARMA. Quando Karl chiede se gli altri sopravvissuti sarebbero potuti andare con loro, Ben rifiuta, dicendo che il Tempio è solo per gli Altri. Il significato di questa affermazione, o il perché Ben abbia permesso alla Rousseau di accompagnare i due ragazzi al Tempio è sconosciuta. Quinta stagione Nel 2007, il mostro di fumo, con le sembianze di John Locke, conduce Ben e Sun al Tempio. Arrivati al muro esterno Ben gli dice che il muro è stato costruito proprio per nascondere il Tempio agli estranei, e che il tempio stesso è collocato a mezzo miglio di distanza dalla barricata. "Locke" dice a Ben che non stanno andando al tempio, ma sotto di esso - indicando il buco al di sotto del muro: la stessa apertuta dove molti anni prima era finito il team scientifico francese. Sun attende fuori mentre i due uomini si inoltrano nell'antica serie di camere e tunnel nei sotterranei del Tempio. Separandosi da "Locke" all'interno dei tunnel, Ben si ritrova in una camera con una larga incisione centrale raffigurante qualcosa che sembra l'egiziano dio Anubis che affronta il mostro. Qualche attimo dopo il mostro striscia fuori da un'apertura al di sotto delle incisioni, attorniando Ben, e mostrandogli importanti avventimenti del suo passato riguardanti la figlia, Alex. Dopodiché il fumo rientra nell'apertura, ed il mostro riappare con le sembianze della ragazza. Apparentemente calma all'inizio, ha subito dopo sbattuto Ben contro una colonna, dicendogli che sapeva che stava pensando di uccidere Locke un'altra volta. Infine l'ha avvertito di non farlo, minacciandolo altrimenti di distruggerlo. "Alex" si è fatta promettere da Ben di fare tutto ciò che "Locke" gli avrebbe chiesto, prima di smaterializzarsi e sparire misteriosamente. Più tardi, Richard rivela a "Locke" che un secondo gruppo di Altri era stato al Tempio a quel tempo. Sesta stagione Agendo secondo gli ordini di Jacob, Hurley, Jack, Kate e Jin portano un incosciente Sayid al Tempio per guarirlo. Tentando di entrare attraverso il tunnel, sono catturati dagli Altri e portati al cospetto del loro leader, Dogen. Gli altri stanno per uccidere i quattro, quando Hurley salva la situazione annunciando che sono mandati da Jacob. Riconsiderando la situazione dopo aver trovato il messaggio di Jacob, gli Altri portano Sayid alle sorgenti dentro il Tempio. Dogen si stupisce scoprendo che l'acqua delle sorgenti non è limpida. Nonostante questo, Sayid viene posto dentro l'acqua e vigorosamente tenuto sotto dagli Altri. Contemporaneamente, Dogen prende una clessidra e la rivolta in modo che la sabbia cominci a scorrere. Riprendendo conoscenza nell'acqua e agitandosi violentemente, Sayid viene tenuto sott'acqua fino a che la sabbia della clessidra non si esaurisce. Privo di conoscenze, viene tirato fuori dall'acqua quando il tempo scandito dalla clessidra termina, ma viene dichiarato morto. Jack prova per un po' a rianimarlo, senza successo, convincendosi alla fine che l'amico se n'è andato. Poco tempo dopo, Sawyer e Miles sono trascinati nel Tempio, essendo stati catturati nella giungla dagli Altri. Parlando con Hurley, Dogen è terrorizzato dalla notizia che Jacob è morto e immediatamente lancia l'allarme. Gli Altri agiscono, apparentemente approntando misure di sicurezza per proteggere il Tempio contro un imminente attacco. Dogen dispone le guardie nelle loro posizioni lungo le mura. Una linea di cenere viene disegnata attraverso l'entrata del Tempio e vengono barricate le porte, spenti i falò e viene lanciato un razzo di segnalazione - mentre i sopravvisuti dal 1977 osservano con perplessità, non comprendendo cosa sta succedendo. Lennon spiega ad Hurley che non si stanno barricando dentro, viceversa stanno tentando di tenere "lui" fuori. Più tardi, Lennon si presenta da Jack chiedendogli di parlargli in privato. Jack rifiuta e comincia a lottare con alcuni degli Altri, ma la lotta termina in breve tempo, quando Sayid si solleva apparentemente molto "vivo". Si ferma, confuso, e chiede: "Cos'è successo?" Descrizione Il muro esterno Vedi anche: Muro del Tempio Il Muro del Tempio è una costruzione distante mezzo miglio dal Tempio. Antico, fatiscente e ricoperto di vegetazione, la parte esterna del muro è adornata con geroglifici simili a quelli rinvenuti su altre antiche rovine sparse per l'isola. In alcune sezioni i geroglifici appaiono scavati in modo rude sopra altre decorazioni più delicate e intricate. Ben dice che il muro serve a impedire di vedere o avvicarsi al Tempio. Comunque, il Muro ha una porta di pietra che permette l'accesso all'interno. Lungo il muro, nelle vicinanze di un angolo, si trova una larga apertura che scende nella serie di tunnel sotto il Tempio. L'apertura esiste già nel 1977. Mentre portano Sayid al Tempio per poterlo curare (nel 2007), Jack, Kate, Jin e Hurley rinvengono lo scheletro di Montand adagiato accanto all'apertura. Il Tempio Circondato dalla giungla, il Tempio è al centro del cerchio creato dal Muro. È un immenso e antico ziggurat di pietra composto da cinque enormi gradini con un'enorme vasca/piscina all'interno della base. In base all'altezza delle figure accanto all'entrata, la struttura è altra dai sessanta ai settanta piedi. Il Tempio sembra avere un'entrata principale e due piccole alcove ad ogni lato contenenti delle statue simili a Buddha nella posizione del Fior di Loto. Al di sopra dell'entrata, una ripida scalinata sale fino ad una porta oscura posizionata sull'ultimo gradino. La struttura del Tempio è ricoperta di vegetazione. Dalla parte opposta all'entrata principale, alcuni piccoli gradini portano alla piscina/vasca esterna. Cortile del Tempio L'entrata principale del Tempio sembra permettere l'accesso ad una specie di corridoi che passano attraverso lo ziggurat ed emergono, attraverso una porta, nel cortile connesso alla struttura nella parte più lontana. Questo cortile sembra essere l'area principale nella quale vivono gli Altri abitanti del Tempio. Alcune porte scompaiono nelle costruzioni di pietra annesse e una ripida scala sale lungo i gradini dello ziggurat. Vicino allo ziggurat è situato un largo gong di metallo. La Sorgente Passando attraverso un arco al confine del cortile, si accede ad una stanza larga contenente una sorgente gorgogliante incastonata nel pavimento. Alcune scale conducono all'acqua. Numerosi geroglifici ricoprono le colonne dell'arco e una colonna della scalinata. Quando Sayid viene condotto alla sorgente nel 2007 per guarirlo, Dogen e Lennon sono sorpresi dal fatto che l'acqua nella vasca sia diventata scura. Sembra che la Sorgente abbia poteri risanatori anche se, come sottolineato da Dogen, possono esserci dei "rischi". Ad un lato della vasca è posizionato un piccolo piedistallo, alla cui estremità vi è una clessidra tenuta coperta. Sembra che il processo di guarigione richieda che il paziente venga immerso a forza da qualcuno nella vasca fino a quando i grani della clessidra non scompaiano - egli affogherà, o sopravvivrà e verrà curato da tutte le ferite. Richard Alpert a suo tempo accennò che potevano esserci altri effetti collaterali collegati al processo di guarigione. Portando il giovane Ben al tempio per essere curato nel 1977, dice a Sawyer e Kate che il ragazzo perderà la memoria e la sua innocenza - e che sarà per sempre "uno di noi." Il giardino di Dogen Situato da qualche parte all'interno della recinzione del Tempio, Dogen sembra occupare una considerevole camera di pietra illuminata da lampade a olio e dalla luce del giorno che filtra attraverso il soffitto. Sembra che la stanza sia dedicata alla coltivazione di piante da vaso o erbe che ricoprono molti scaffali o sono appese al soffitto pendendo nei vasi e che occupano un ampio tavolo al centro della stanza. Altre erbe essiccate sovrastano una panca in pietra. Al di sotto del Tempio Al di sotto del Tempio esiste un'estesa rete di antiche stanze e gallerie situata su due livelli e vista per la prima volta in . Ci sono, fin ora, due entrate conosciute per accedere a quest'area labirintica: una larga apertura che porta al di sotto del Muro del Tempio e un secondo passaggio che conduce in superficie all'interno del perimetro del Muro. Il secondo passaggio è chiuso da una porta con due battenti di legno. Questi passaggi sono simili nel design e sono collegati da tunnel situati al di sotto delle baracche - Sembra che ci voglia una giornata e mezza per percorrerli. ] La Stanza di Cerbero C'è una larga stanza centrale situata da qualche parte nelle profondità al di sotto del Tempio. Il soffitto, molto alto, è supportato da quattro colonne ricoperte da geroglifici. Al centro di uno dei muri della stanza vi è una pietra molto larga con l'incisione figurante il Mostro ed il dio egiziano Anubi. Sotto l'incisione vi è una larga pietra angolare perforata da una miriade di piccoli buchi. Attraverso i buchi nella pietra il Mostro ha accesso alla stanza. Trivia * La Tregua stipulata obbliga la DHARMA Initiative a non violare nessuna delle leggi dell'isola. * Nel podcast ufficiale di "Questo posto è la morte", i produttori hanno confermato che i muri visti nell'episodio sono il perimetro esterno e che e' necessario scavalcarli per accedere al Tempio stesso. Grobler, Zach. (2009) Enter: The Tunnels. Lost: The Official Magazine. 25:28-31. * La mappa di porte blindate disegnata da Kelvin e Radzinsky riporta alcuni riferimenti al "Passaggio per Cerbero". * L'area all'interno della recinzione del Tempio è molto simile alla descrizione dell'area del tempio del dio egizio Seth. *Gli abitanti del Tempio appaiono tutti scalzi, proprio come il defunto Jacob. Cio' è anche in coerenza con la loro precedente apparizione nella Seconda stagione. Domande senza risposta * Chi ha costruito il Tempio, quando, e perché? * Quando sono state scoperte le proprietà guaritrici della sorgente? * Perchè il Tempio ha un proprio logo DHARMA sulla mappa di Ben? * Cos'è accaduto alla Rousseau e al suo team scientifico nei sotterranei del Tempio? * Perché gli Altri tengono al fatto che gli estranei non riescano a vedere il Tempio dall'esterno? * In che modo il Tempio dovrebbe essere un santuario? * Perché Ben afferma che il Tempio è solo per gli Altri? * Cosa c'entra il mostro con il Tempio? * Perché il processo di guarigione alla sorgente del Tempio causa la perdita della memoria? Vedi anche *Mappa di Ben *Geroglifici *Il muro del Tempio References de:Der Tempel es:Templo fr:Temple Category:Island locations Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Gli Altri